Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween
Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween is a 2018 American horror comedy film directed by Ari Sandel and written by Rob Lieber from a story by Lieber and Darren Lemke. A stand-alone sequel to 2015's Goosebumps, it is based on the children's horror book series of the same name by R.L. Stine. Storyline Plot Two young friends find a magic book that brings a ventriloquist's dummy to life. Genres * Adventure * Comedy * Family * Fantasy * Horror Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * PG (Australia) * KT/EA (Belgium) * Livre (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * 11 (Denmark) * K-12 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 12 (Germany) * K-10 (Greece) * IIA (Hong Kong) * UA (India) * 13+ (Indonesia) * PG (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''N-7 (Lithuania) * 6''' (Luxembourg) * '''P13 (Malaysia) * A''' (Mexico) * '''9 (Netherlands) * PG (New Zealand) * PG (Nigeria) * 9''' (Norway) * '''PG-13 (Philippines) * M/12 (Portugal) * PG (Singapore) * 10-12 (South Africa) * 12 (South Korea) * 7''' (Spain) * '''11 (Sweden) * PG-12 (Taiwan) * PG (UK) * PG (USA) * C13 (Vietnam) Images Goosebumps 2 Haunted Halloween 2018 poster 1.jpg Goosebumps 2 Haunted Halloween 2018 poster 2.jpg Goosebumps 2 Haunted Halloween 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Goosebumps 2 Haunted Halloween 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Goosebumps 2 Haunted Halloween 2019 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Goosebumps 2 Haunted Halloween 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Goosebumps 2 Haunted Halloween 2019 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Ari Sandel Writing Credits * Rob Lieber (screenplay by) * Rob Lieber (story by) and * Darren Lemke (story by) * R.L. Stine (based on the Scholastic Goosebumps Books written by) Cast * Wendi McLendon-Covey - Kathy * Madison Iseman - Sarah * Jeremy Ray Taylor - Sonny * Caleel Harris - Sam * Ken Jeong - Mr. Chu * Chris Parnell - Walter * Bryce Cass - Tyler * Peyton Wich - Tommy Madigan * Shari Headley - Mrs. Carter * Christian Finlayson - Cooper * Matthew J. Vasquez - Derek (as Matthew Jose Vasquez) * Courtney Lauren Cummings - Tyler's Crew (as Courtney Cummings) * Jessi Goei - Tyler's Crew * Drew Scheid - Tyler's Crew * Tyler Silva - Tyler's Crew * R.L. Stine - Science Award Presenter-Principal Harrison * Jack Black - R.L. Stine (uncredited) Producers * Timothy M. Bourne (executive producer) * Deborah Forte (producer) (p.g.a.) * Tania Landau (executive producer) * Neal H. Moritz (producer) (p.g.a.) Details Countries * USA * UK Language * English Release Dates * October 11, 2018 (Argentina) * October 11, 2018 (Brazil) * October 11, 2018 (Netherlands) * October 11, 2018 (Uruguay) * October 12, 2018 (Bulgaria) * October 12, 2018 (Canada) * October 12, 2018 (Estonia) * October 12, 2018 (Indonesia) * October 12, 2018 (Lithuania) * October 12, 2018 (Mexico) * October 12, 2018 (USA) * October 18, 2018 (Italy) * October 18, 2018 (Kuwait) * October 18, 2018 (Lebanon) * October 18, 2018 (Singapore) * October 19, 2018 (UK) * October 19, 2018 (Ireland) * October 19, 2018 (Taiwan) * October 24, 2018 (Belgium) * October 24, 2018 (France) * October 25, 2018 (Australia) * October 25, 2018 (Germany) * October 25, 2018 (Peru) * October 25, 2018 (Portugal) * October 26, 2018 (Spain) * October 26, 2018 (Vietnam) * October 31, 2018 (Hong Kong) * October 31, 2018 (Philippines) * November 1, 2018 (Russia) * November 2, 2018 (Norway) * November 2, 2018 (Romania) * November 7, 2018 (South Korea) * November 30, 2018 (Sweden) * January 4, 2019 (South Africa) * January 17, 2019 (Czech Republic) * January 17, 2019 (Slovakia) Trailer Release Date * July 11, 2018 Home Media Release Dates * January 15, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * January 15, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * January 15, 2019 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * February 18, 2019 (UK) (DVD) * February 18, 2019 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween grossed $93.3 million worldwide on a $35 million budget. Critical response The film has a 5.6 rating on IMDb and a 48% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Columbia Pictures (presents) * Original Film * Scholastic Entertainment * Silvertongue Films * Sony Pictures Animation (presents) Distributors * Columbia Pictures (2018) (Philippines) (theatrical) * Columbia Pictures (2018) (USA) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2018) (Belgium) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2018) (Germany) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2018) (France) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2018) (UK) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2018) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2018) (Singapore) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Argentina) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2018) (Norway) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Legacy Effects (creature effects) * Pixomondo (visual effects) * Mr. X (visual effects) * Soho VFX (visual effects) * Cubica (visual effects) * Mammal Studios (additional visual effects) (as Mammal VFX) * Lola Visual Effects (additional visual effects) (as Lola VFX) Technical Specs Runtime * 90 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * This is Sony Pictures Animation's fifth live-action film. * Unlike the previous installment, Village Roadshow Pictures is not involved with this film. * Like the first film, this Goosebumps movie was released the same year as a Jurassic World movie. Goosebumps (2015) was released the same year Jurassic World (2015) was released. Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (2018) was also released the same year as Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018). Connections Follows * Goosebumps (2015) Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2018 films